


Riverdance

by mar_sin_nua



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-15
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_sin_nua/pseuds/mar_sin_nua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River shows some spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riverdance

River started in her room, humming and spinning. She made her way out into the common area where Simon and Kaylee were sitting. Her spinning became twirling, her humming, singing. She danced over to Kaylee and held out her hand. Kaylee gave Simon a smile and a confused look, but took River's hand and allowed herself to be led up from the couch and drawn into River's dance. River led the dance as they gently spun around the room, twirling around the furniture, around each other, as if practiced. Kaylee began laughing out loud as River spun her around in front of her, stopped, and bowed. She led Kaylee back to the couch and bowed before Simon, offering her hand. Simon looked like he was about to say that he really didn't feel up to dancing, but between Kaylee's gentle nudge and River's wide smile, he got up and joined her. Simon wasn't quite as graceful as Kaylee. His turns were awkward, his steps bungled. But even he couldn't help but smile, laugh, in spite of himself. When River let go of his hand he sat back down next to Kaylee, still grinning.  
As River continued to float and dance around the room, Jayne walked in. He was just another partner to her. River walked over to Jayne and held out her hand. Jayne looked at her, well, like he always did - as if she was crazy. River shrugged her shoulders, moved away from him, and spun around the room. Jayne huffed and turned to leave the room. As he walked out the doorway no one saw the smile that had crept onto his face.


End file.
